ENDLESS PARADE
ENDLESS PARADE is a song by μ’s that was released together with the tickets for the μ’s fourth live, μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ on February 8, 2014 and February 9, 2014. It was released as a special CD on February 3, 2014 along with the other fourth live goods. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kana Yabuki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LAPP-1054)' 'CD' #ENDLESS PARADE #ENDLESS PARADE (Off Vocal) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= ENDLESS PARADE hikari no mahou Todoketai no anata e to ENDLESS PARADE tanoshii yume wa Owarasenai sore ga aikotoba I say issho ni You say tonjau yo Aa motto motto hageshiku odoreba Kaeritakunai kyou wa asobou yo! Jikan o wasurete itsumademo Shiawase na ongaku ga narihibiku dance dance dakara dance dance daisuki! Watashitachi no PARADE Endless Message takamaru kodou Tomaranai no ureshikute Endless Message tanoshii yume de Tsunagarimashou sore mo aikotoba I say issho ni You say tonjatta Aa zutto zutto kono mama odoru yo Waratte itai kyou mo ashita mo ne Kagayaku haato de mirai e to Shiawase na ongaku o kanaderu yo dance dance dakara dance dance dare demo! Watashitachi to PARADE Kaeritakunai kyou wa asobou yo Jikan o wasurete itsumademo Shiawase na ongaku ga narihibiku dance dance dakara dance dance daisuki! Watashitachi no PARADE |-| Kanji= ENDLESS PARADE 光の魔法 届けたいの　あなたへと ENDLESS PARADE 楽しい夢は 終わらせない　それが合言葉 I say 一緒に You say 飛んじゃうよ あぁ　もっと もっと 激しく 踊れば 帰りたくない今日は　遊ぼうよ! 時間を忘れて　いつまでも 幸せな音楽が　鳴り響く dance dance だから dance dance 大好き! 私達のPARADE Endless Message 高まる鼓動 止まらないの　嬉しくて Endless Message 楽しい夢で 繋がりましょう　それも合言葉 I say 一緒に You say 飛んじゃった あぁずっと　ずっと　このまま踊るよ 笑っていたい今日も　明日もね 輝くハートで　未来へと 幸せな音楽を　奏でるよ dance dance だから dance dance 誰でも! 私達とPARADE 帰りたくない今日は 遊ぼうよ 時間を忘れて　いつまでも 幸せな音楽が　鳴り響く dance dance だから dance dance 大好き! 私達のPARADE |-| English= ENDLESS PARADE The magic of these lights I want it to reach, all the way to you ENDLESS PARADE Fun dreams are Never ending, that's our slogan I say "Together" You say "Let's fly!" Aah, if we just dance more and more intensely Today we don't want to return home, let's play! Let's forget about the time, with no end in sight The happy music is resonating dance dance because dance dance I love you! Our PARADE Endless Message The rising beat Can't be stopped, with our happiness Endless Message With our fun dreams Let's form a connection, that's also our slogan I say "Together" You say "We're flying!" Aah, forever and ever, let's dance just like now Today we want to laugh, surely it's the same tomorrow With our shining hearts, let's head for the future The happy music is playing dance dance because dance dance No matter who! Us and the PARADE Today we don't want to return home, let's play! Let's forget about the time, with no end in sight The happy music is resonating dance dance because dance dance I love you! Our PARADE Trivia *This was one of the few songs to have never been performed live. References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs